


In My Eyes, You're Perfect

by Hobi2Hobi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Mpreg, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 11:42:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22969453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hobi2Hobi/pseuds/Hobi2Hobi
Summary: Faults are nothing in the eyes of someone who is truly in love.Faults are nothing more than a hidden perfection just waiting to be admired and shaped into being just another great part to a personality.To Taeil, in his eyes, Johnny is perfection.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Moon Taeil/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 15
Kudos: 135





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy and look pass the fact I suck at proofreading and my grammar needs some work.  
> Time is upon me so I decided to chapter this fic instead of a oneshot.
> 
> Ps. Please read the tags before proceeding.

The first time Taeil _really_ saw Johnny was a night he can't possibly forget.

If you met your soulmate at the brink of being unjustly taken away against your will and probably be immorally taken advantage of in the depths of the night, that person would be plainly ungrateful to just simply forget that.

Taeil had a late shift at his first real job after freshly graduating out of college a couple of months prior, so it was a given he'd be working really hard by staying back and putting in the hours at the company. He worked as an editor at a prestige book publishing company in the heart of Seoul, South Korean, and while at that moment he hadn't been given a major project yet, he still puts in the time at the minor tasks he had been given so far. That day in particular made it three months since Taeil joined the team, and this time he was asked to take a late shift from his supervisor and he took it. Why wouldn't he? He never leaves on time either way, being warped and drawn in by the variety of books the company had from previously published paperbacks and hardcover bestsellers. However, he underestimated how _late_ he would have to stay back and this is what ultimately led to that not-ever-welcomed circumstance.

The shops and street vendors had already called it a night and locked up, much to a terrified 23 year old. The streets seemed way too dark, seemingly darker than usual now that Taeil decided to venture on it in the calmness of the night. Too calm if you'd ask Taeil. Sucking up his cowardice with a deep breath and letting it out with a whimper, Taeil hugged his backpack to his chest and sped walk to the direction of his apartment complex. He had a couple more blocks to cover but to Taeil it might as well be a plane ride away.

He was walking for a good 20 minutes, making great progress might he add, when he suddenly felt the presents of someone that wasn't there 5 minutes ago. Obviously he doesn't own the sidewalk so anyone was permitted to walk, run, jump or even sleep on the path, it had nothing to do with Taeil as long as it didn't obstruct his lane of passage. But that night, and that night especially, he wished whoever it was would just leave or walk somewhere else, anywhere far away from a scared Taeil.

Taeil wanted to push the feeling aside, disregard the crippling notion that he was actually being followed. And It didn't help one bit that Taeil looked and walked like someone begging to be pulled away and mobbed. When Taeil made a turn, the person behind him did too. When Taeil walked a bit faster, so did his pursuer. Taeil was almost sure if he faltered in his steps, he would have been a goner right then.

Taeil had roughly seven minutes before he would be right in front of his apartment complex, his safe haven, and he just needed the Lord's intervention to make it there before the pursuer got fed up with his little game of follow the leader.

The steps he took were starting to become weighed and he felt like a ton of bricks fell right onto his back as he his legs started to wobble from the fear he felt that night. Endless possibilities crossed his mind and none of them ended with him sleeping peacefully in his bed tonight. What was he thinking? He should have hailed or even called a cab, or an uber, anything would have been better than walking into the depth of the night, by himself. But he was stupid. He laughed. Stupid people like himself didn't last long anyway, maybe tonight's his night? He thought, cold sweat washing over his well coated body to withstand the chilly wind that winter brought.

He was close, Taeil felt him, like the creep was breathing down his neck and breathing in the anxiety that seeped through the pores on Taeil's skin, bringing the fine hairs to attention. He'd give anything to see someone he knew right now -- or don't know, it didn't matter because he just wanted to live-- for his discarded phone at home to appear in his hand, for the tall prowler behind him to disappear. Anything to secure his life he'd leap at it within a breath.

The stranger got closer, way too close for anyone's comfort, and even when he got closer Taeil still could not make out his face. The hood he had on masked everything a prey isn't allowed to see unless they wanted to die. He kept his head low, hands in his hood's pocket, trailing after Taeil like a true movie criminal. The short male would have been amazed at his skill of walking without looking ahead if he was under a different circumstance, because right then he was battling a life or death situation. No in-between.

Taeil hugged his backpack even tighter, trying to transfer his nerves into the cotton bag so that when he made a mad dash to the first sight of his home, his legs wouldn't finally cave in on him. He took a peek back at the stranger again and one of his hands were out of his pocket and that was enough to send Taeil into a panic. He was reaching out for him. He wanted to scream, turn and hit the dude with his bag and make a run for it but fear left him almost paralyzed.

This was it. He felt it. He could almost taste his cruel faith and it was bitter, almost tasteless, numbing. He was most definitely a goner and it was all his fault for being stupid. He hadn't been in a relationship before, had never seen another boy or girl's genitalia _in person_ or naked body at that, hadn't had sexual intercourse or foreplay, heaven bless his first kiss was already taken. And he blamed nothing but his full integration into his studies, ignoring the pleasures of youth.

And then he saw him.

Well, technically, he didn't see him until he collided into a firm, well built (gym trainer maybe?) chest. Of course he wouldn't have seen him with his head set in a way to keep an eye behind and before him. So as soon as he made contact, his vocals belt out what he should have done earlier. No one could judge him for overreacting.

"Hey! Hey! It's me." The person had said, gentle hands on his shoulder. "It's me, honey."

Taeil didn't know what was happening, his mind was too far on the guy that was behind him. It took him awhile to calm down and realized that the guy before him meant no arm, his brain supplied. In actuality, the guy before him picked up on what was happening and decided to help him out. If this wasn't God's work, Taeil wouldn't know what was.

"Hon.. honey?" Taeil questioned, lost because he was almost sure he didn't know him and if Taeil's earlier thought seeped into anyone's thought, he never had a boyfriend a day in his unfortunate life. So, who was this?

"Yes, I've been waiting for you." He chuckled, breathtaking smile spread across his lips, "I had to wait a while but I'm glad you made it. Let's go?"

Taeil looked up at him, soaking up his beautiful features. Then, the person leaned forward and everything in Taeil told him to lean away when he didn't, he whispered close to his ear, "play along." It could almost be mistaken for a kiss if you weren't paying attention. Then when he leaned away, Taeil saw him wink at him before curling his bigger and warmer hand into Taeil's own smaller hand.

Taeil nodded, sniffing at how runny his nose felt as he followed this stranger's lead. Taeil didn't know this guy at the time from first glance, didn't know if he was willingly walking into another trap, but he felt stupidly safe in the hands a guy who might have saved his life that night.

If Johnny hadn't been on duty that night, Taeil doesn't know where he'd be right now. All he knew was from that day on, Johnny was nothing short of an angel, perfection, through Taeil's eyes.

~+~

Fast forward to a few years later, when the appreciation and love grew. Concreting Taeil's thoughts on the luck he reaped when Johnny came into his life even before they met again over four years ago.

Nibbling at his low clipped nails, Taeil stares off to nothing in particular, mind going back to the time he was reunited with his childhood friend. Johnny. He hadn't seen the younger since he turned 16 and left home. The last time he heard of Johnny was when a friend of his told him that he was in America and Taeil had already given up on ever seeing his best friend again.

But sometimes faith had a way of showing its colors and it did that a couple years ago, on that ill-fated yet fated night. That one night changed everything for him. His lifestyle, his unhealthy eating habits, his loneliness, his non-existent social life that Ten tried to get him into. Everything. And Johnny did that by showing up again.

Taeil had cried that night, like an hormonal teenager, as he hit Johnny's stupid, hard chest. Johnny just stood there and took it as Taeil complained, cursed and thanked him when they got to the police station close to where Taeil had temporarily reside. That's when his curiosity got the best of him and he mustered up the courage to ask the stranger if he knew him. Low and behold, he did and it was no other that Seo Youngho. His childhood neighbor and best friend.

At first, he was swept all over with relieve and a bit of fondness, until his unreasonable side kicked it and took charge. All he knew was that night and forward on, Johnny will never disappear from Taeil's life again. That was a guarantee.

"Good morning, sweetheart."

"Good morning."

Looking down, smile plastered on his lips, Johnny sit by the side of the bed. He places a secure hand on the small hill of Taeil's belly, placing two little kisses there. "Good morning, my sunshine and moonlight."

Taeil chuckles, his own hand comes up to rest on Johnny's well groomed hair. "They said good morning daddy."

Johnny smiles, eyes closing at the thought of his twins calling him daddy. Taeil knew how excited he was and it was just too precious every time he saw it. "Damn. I love you guys."

"We love you too." Taeil whispers, leaning in for a kiss from his husband. His fingers curl into Johnny's ink black hair as he extends the kiss, soaking up the taste of love he feels from their folding of lips. 

"Hmm, what did I do to deserve this?" Johnny chuckles as he leans away, breath fanning against Taeil's wet, plush lips. 

Taeil looks at him, fingers carding through the black strands. He smiles, leaning forward again to brush his lips with Johnny's before whispering a simple 'nothing'.

Chucking, Johnny gets up from the bed and walks over to the closet to grab his work shirt. "I'll take your word for it, then. How are you doing today? Nauseous? Do you want some tea?" He asks, voice sounding distant due to his mouth being muffled by the garments he is sieving through.

"I'm feeling fantastic actually. I might just go out for a walk today if Ten's up for it." Taeil answers, throwing his legs to the side of the bed and stretching his arms out. "Help me up?"

Johnny obliges, arms already thrown through his long sleeved shirt as he walks back over to an awaiting Taeil. He takes his hands and pulls him up, gently, as to not hurt Taeil unintentionally. "You're just four months in and you look this big already?"

"I know. I'm getting fat and ugly but my midwife said its normal because I'm not carrying just one." Taeil pouts while looking down at his bloated belly, "I think he's lying. I'm way too fat."

"Baby, you're gorgeous. Plump looks great on you." Johnny chuckles under his breath. 

"You're only saying that because you're suppose too." Taeil counters, almost like he had the words ready for when Johnny would say what he said. "'You're gorgeous.' Liar." Taeil mocks, almost turning away from Johnny but fails when he's twirled back around halfway. 

"Hey, look at me." The taller male whispers, securing Taeil's hands between his, thumbing at the wedding band on his ring finger. "You're beautiful." He says, staring into Taeil eyes seriously and God did he look stunning. "You don't understand how breathtaking you look, and you just woke up. Baby, that just has to be a talent you're naturally born with."

In this moment, even if Taeil really feels like utter shit, he would believe every single word spat out of Johnny's mouth. Taeil could look like literal garbage and he would run with whatever bullshit about him defining beauty he knew Johnny would say. And that's just Seo Johnny. A real, great guy that Taeil doesn't understand how he got or what he did in his past life to reap this kind of luck.

He is seriously taking Taeil's insecurities into consideration, and even Taeil himself knew he was being a tad bit unreasonable, though he was clouded by his hormones going haywire. Taeil would tear up right now if it wasn't for him knowing Johnny will feel like crap for making him cry. Even if it really wouldn't have necessarily been his fault, if Taeil does cry.

"I'm sorry. I did it again." Taeil apologises, looking down like a kicked puppy. Sometimes Taeil dislikes how quickly his mood changes like the stop light at a junction.

"Don't apologise." He says, pulling Taeil into a hug and placing a gentle kiss to the crown of his head. "I'll always be here to remind you of your heavenly beauty that you're blessed with."

Taeil blushes, still not used to the cringe he feels when being complimented and not being able to take it well. He dips his head into the crook of Johnny's neck with embarrassment, trying to hide his reddened cheeks. "Okay, shut up. I get it."

Laughing, he places another kiss to the top of Taeil's fluffy hair and mutters, "Okay, love."

How can he fall more in love in the span of 15 minutes? But that's the thing. Anything is possible as long as he had Johnny there with him and no one can tell him otherwise. When Taeil sees Johnny, he sees utopia, a place he doesn't want to leave no matter what life throws his way. With Johnny, he doesn't even have to dodge the throw because he knew Johnny would be there to swerve through the struggles with him. And that feeling, it felt nothing short of amazing.

"Go get your stuff. I have to take you to Ten in less than.." Johnny moves his hand away from Taeil to check the time on his wrist watch, "20 minutes."

Taeil nods happily, signifying he understands, still stuck to Johnny's bigger frame like a moth to the flame. Inhaling the taller's scent and breathing out, he decides yet again that the masculine body wash his husband uses smells divine on his skin, and that speaks volume because he hasn't been able to stomach a lot of scents since the pregnancy. Johnny is unique. His husband feels and smells like home, especially to the fetuses.

Johnny chuckles as he wraps his arm back around Taeil to presume the earlier action, burying his nose into the shorter's chestnut hair. "I guess Ten and work can wait a little longer."

With how clingy Taeil feels all of a sudden, hell yea, they can definitely wait.


	2. Chapter Two

Taeil shouldn't be amazed when Johnny does literally anything now, but with someone like his husband in his life that's just impossible.

Taeil doesn't want to say he hasn't noticed how beautifully sculpted Johnny is, with his body _not_ falling short of resembling a marble sculpted to match perfection, detailed and intricate. Taeil could spend days on end looking at a naked Johnny and worshipping the ground he walks on, but Taeil doesn't want to admit that with his belly growing and his insecurities trotting close behind, that he's just amazed at how he keeps in shape everything time he gets dressed before him. He feels like he's blaming Johnny for the way he looks now and Taeil is far from doing such a thing. He also feels like he is blaming the lives he's carrying within him, their babies, and that in itself breaths depression.

But that's not what Taeil meant by being amazed. By this time in their lives together, Taeil realises that Johnny just simply oozes mystery. It was like not knowing how much deeper he'd fall into Johnny's growing faultlessness that he seems to can't look pass.

You just never know what he would do next, until he does it.

Taeil is over 6 months into his pregnancy when Johnny proves yet again why Taeil could see now faults.

"Sometimes I look at you and wonder, how do you do it?" Ten starts up, typing a message to Kun while he took a sip from his glass of water. He looks up a second later, his eyes penetrating Taeil's own. Sometimes Ten's gaze is way too sharp for his small frame. 

"You're acting like I'm the only one expecting here. You already have one running around and you're on your second, and you dare question me?" Taeil scuffs, "I should be stunned here."

"But I warned you that it fucking sucks, yet you went ahead and get knocked up. With _twins_. Like, I struggled with Xiaojun and he was one small baby. And you're having two?" Ten complains, choosing to pocket his phone after receiving another worried text from Kun. "If it wasn't for stupid Kun and the three damn glasses of red wine, I'd be parenting only one child now."

Taeil laughs, a hand coming up to rub on his belly. "Whatever. We wanted kids and I wasn't about to adopt when I can have myself."

"Okay. But you have to admit it sucks, though. You're liar if you say otherwise." Ten sits up, staring at Taeil as if to sight the lie as soon as it left his lips.

"Well.. It does. I can't lie."

"See? God, I'm always needy and wanting a good dick down. I can't drink, I can't eat what I want. My bladder is dysfunctional. Like fuck this!" Ten rants, tearing up a little at the thought before looking at the small roundness of his tummy. "But of course neither me nor daddy blames you baby. I really blame daddy but we really love you."

"And the mood swings?" Taeil snickers out, taking a bite out of his sliced apple. 

"That too." Ten pouts. "Kun's coming to get us, by the way. He said that Johnny will be hold up at work longer than he'd want to."

Taeil's instant change in his mood most have been showing on his face when replied, "Is he.." because Ten went straight to reassuring him as soon as it left his lips.

"He's fine. Kun said not to worry, to which I wished he would take his own advice." Ten mutters, stretching his legs and craning his head back in the chair. "He's been breathing down my neck to 'be careful Cherry' and 'don't strain yourself Cherry'. Like Jesus, I love him but this isn't my first rodeo."

"You're just moody, let him worry." Taeil laughs, drinking the rest of his water to wash down the apple. "Besides, it's the least he can do since he has to watch you go through another pregnancy and you know much he hates to see you in pain."

"Yeah.. I got a good one, huh?" Ten pouts yet again, pulling his phone back out to take a call that's no other than from Kun. "I'll cook him his favourite dishes tonight."

"So we eating Chinese dishes tonight?" Taeil practically glows, struggling to turn his body to Ten as he gave a quick reply over the phone before hanging up. Ten just wanted to reach over and ruffle his adorable curly hair for being cute yet older.

"I'm cooking it for my husband, Taeil. How did you rope yourself into this?" Ten chuckles, his mood no longer haywire

"'Cause.." Taeil tries to justify, biting his lower lip out of habit when he's thinking. Seeing Johnny everyday really did affect his own bodily actions. "I'm having your niece and nephew? And they love Chinese too?"

"Last week they were my nieces. How are the genders changing this often?"

"Don't change the topic! We're talking Chinese food here."

"Oh my God!" Ten laughs, hitting Taeil's arm in the process. 

Taeil loves Ten as much as he loves being around him and, it's a firm and indisputable fact. They enjoy each other's company to the point they still have sleepover till this day; full blown sleepovers with gossiping (mostly Ten), snacks, tent forts and scary stories. Though they have made other friends, Taeyong being almost as close knitted as they are, they had a bond that will never be broken.

~+~

Taeil was taking a nap when Kun woke him up to take him home. He had went home with Kun and Ten, hence him volunteering to consume dinner there, because Johnny asked Kun to keep Taeil for a bit. This wasn't the first, and he guessed it won't be the last either, so his body is well aware, but will never get used to, of the dread he felt when Ten told him.

"Baby, are you leaving now?" Ten whispers, sitting up on the makeshift bed Kun made on the livingroom floor for the expecting and his son. Xiaojun was lying right beside Ten with his shark blanket cosily wrapping around his body and his head perched on a flat pillow. "Do you have too?"

Kun smiles, bending down to Ten's height after pulling on his socks. "Yeah. Johnny is on his way home and he can't stop here."

"I'll only be gone for a few minutes, okay?" Kun reassures, cupping the back of Ten's neck and giving it a soothing rub. "Get some sleep, Cherry."

"'Kay. Tell Taeil to call me if anything. And remem' food on stove for John." Ten says, easily giving into sleep after a kiss on his forehead. He lies back down beside his son, curling up close to him with a delicate hand brushing the black mop of hair on his head before sleep consumed him.

Taeil stood at the door watching the whole exchange, immediately missing Johnny as he watched both of his friends and their son. Kun stands up and Taeil sees him go into the kitchen and comes out with a casserole dish, and Taeil guesses that's what they were talking about in the short exchange.

"Ready?" Kun asks with the softest tone and with the softest smile, and Taeil couldn't help his little smile that formed from his tired body.

"Yea, I am."

The drive to his house didn't take very long, almost twelve minutes, so he didn't fall asleep especially since Kun was talking the full way there. 

When he got home, after taking a while to convince Kun he'll be fine going in on his own, he was met with the sight of his husband.. and someone else.

They were just sitting there as Johnny watched the person look at his food Taeil assumed the person should be eating but it was untouched. It was probably soggy now, by the looks of it, being that it was merely cereal and almond milk.

"John.. Johnny?" Taeil calls cautiously, leaning against the door behind him as it clicked close.

Johnny looks at him instantly, the tense muscles in his face relaxing at the sight of Taeil and the roundness of his belly. Taeil would be preening right now if it wasn't for the child that was still sitting before his husband with the bowl of untouched cereal.

"Love," Johnny sighs, gentle smile on his lips. "Hey. Sorry I couldn't come get you today."

"No," Taeil answers without a beat, knowing full well Johnny always had a plausible reason for his actions. "It's okay. Um, am I.. Is it-- should I just got up to our room? Since, you know.." 

Johnny chuckles at Taeil's stutters when he was speaking, rising up from where he sat with a stretch and walks over to the shorter male to pull him into a comforting hug. "How was your day lovely? I absolutely missed you."

Taeil giggles, the dish taken from his hand the moment Johnny got close to him. "It was great. Yours?"

"I missed you, how could it be any better without you?"

"Shut up Johnny. You're so soppy." Taeil laughs, pushing Johnny away after the taller stole a kiss from his lips.

"Only for you, baby." Johnny mutters, leaving another kiss to the crown of his head before helping him to take his shoes off and lead him inside.

Settling into his own home, for the first time felt.. unnerving. Before Taeil could even think to ask what was up, not really the impatient type so Johnny could wait as long as he want to tell him, Johnny was clearing it up for him. 

"Taeil.. I know I don't ask a lot, maybe I do, but I'm asking for a huge favour here."

"Johnny.. just ask. You know me."

"I do.." he smiles when he repeated what Taeil said, "I really do."

"Johnny?"

"His name is Chan. I took him in after a case that was brought in for a while now, so he will be staying here for a short time." Johnny starts, words falling out of his mouth. "I'll explain it to you in full details later but for now, just treat him as a parent would."

"Okay." Taeil says, a bit dazed at the last bit Johnny added. Why wouldn't he treat him as such? He thought that's how mature persons would treat a child either way, regardless of blood relation.

Taeil observed Johnny's facial expression just then, and he could tell something was bothering his husband as well which ultimately bothered him. "You seem bothered though. What's wrong?"

Johnny kept his gazed at Taeil's eyes, pausing for a long while. Taeil could feel the tension oozing out of Johnny's pores and it wasn't doing any good for the lives he is carrying inside his womb. "He went.. through similar treatments as myself growing up. I just want to help him."

And Taeil wasn't sure how this was even possible but he fell for him even more than he already did over the years they've known each other. Loving Johnny was basically non-dimensional at this point. At this rate, Taeil is screwed but it felt too good to have any doubts.


	3. Chapter Three

It was a month later when Taeil finally got the little boy to talk to him and open up a bit, albeit, with a little help from unintended reinforcements; another month into his pregnancy and another month of his love for Johnny growing endlessly.

Taeil and Johnny has been trying for a month to get the young child to talk to them, choosing to gradually allow their friends to interact with him when they deemed it okay (from Chan himself) to _try_ and communicate with said child. They almost believed that he was actually mute until the present day.

Taeil is home on a work day due to an emergency doctor visit two days ago which resulted in him having to stay home for the duration of his pregnancy. He didn't really like that, being the workaholic he is, he'd prefer to go to work but his health and babies came first over his addiction to his job. Plus, Johnny has been fussy with him for a while now to stay home knowing well that Taeil's job doesn't necessarily need him to be at work all the time, especially now, and now all his fuss came true. 

Taeil is making edits and comments to an author's work when Taeyong walks in with Mark to his chest, the baby's cheek squished to his shoulder and his lips puckered, his mouth puffing out soft air. The one year old had finally dozed off into the slumber Taeyong has been trying to get him into for over an hour now.

"I swear he took all his stamina from Jae. He would not stop baby talking to Chan and I felt so bad went I had to swipe him away for nap time. But he needs to sleep!" Taeyong complains, voice as hushed as he can possible have it so Taeil could hear him but doesn't disturb his child at the same time. Taeil could almost hear the guilt in his voice.

"And you're complaining to me, why?" Taeil asks a bit breathy and irritated, the twins making themselves known by probably stretching or kicking into Taeil's ribs. He doesn't really know but Taeil is a hundred percent sure they are moving.

"Weren't you listening? He was talking to Chan.. and the kid smiled."

Abruptly, Taeil stops. "Chan smiled? Like, smile _smile_?" Taeil turns around in his chair, immediately forgetting about his work. He had a few months left before it was due to be published, plus he works close with author over skype and he was already three fourths of the way to completion, so it could wait.

"Yea, I shit you not." Taeyong whispers, lying Mark down on Taeil and Youngho's really soft, might he add, customized mattress carefully. He rubs his hand across his son's back when starts to twist his head around after being lied down, patting Mark's padded bottom after he settles for a comfortable position sprawled on top of the bed. "He was so cute with his chubby cheeks pink and aish! He's so adorable!"

Taeil smiles up at Taeyong, half imagining himself with his own babies and half hearing that Chan finally smiled. Taeil is not in too much of a rush for his babies to pop out already but he's still excited and a bit nervous for them to greet the world and their parents soon. If anything, Taeil is anticipating Johnny's reaction when the twins are finally birthed than giving birth itself. Pain is not something he enjoys.

"I didn't get to see it though.." Taeil pouts, spectacle covered eyes dropping down to the hill of his tummy. He could see a protuberance on the side of his covered belly where his babies stretched just as he looked down like groceries prodding inside a plastic bag.

"Why do they keep kicking me.." He moans a while after, lifting his gaze back up to see Taeyong making a pillow barricade around Mark's body through his untrimmed bang. "Tae, did Minhyung kick you this hard when he was still a fetus?"

"Of course. And it just got worse up into the pregnancy that even Jaehyun started to worry about me." He sighs, taking a moment more to admire Mark's sleeping form before walking over to Taeil and sitting down on the stool in front of the expecting. "It didn't hurt as bad as Jaehyun interpret it, but it was uncomfortable. What? Does it hurt really bad?"

"No, but I can agree with the discomfort? Like, I can bare it but it becomes overwhelming after a while." Taeil replies, hands meeting Taeyong's when they came up to rest on his tummy.

They stay like that for a while, Taeil appreciating the comfort Taeyong is giving him in place of Johnny's own remedy to calm the kids. It's almost has effective as Johnny talking to them but it took a while.

"Jaehyun used to sing to Mark when he was in the womb, still does, but I remember distinctively how he held my tummy in the AM's when our baby would wake me up." Taeyong chuckles soft, his eyes dreamily staring at Taeil's growing belly. "I remember it being the most beautiful thing Jaehyun has ever done for me, and he's done a lot. He still does."

"It's the most beautiful I've ever seen him too, and I've seen him strut runways in university so I know what I'm saying." Taeyong chuckles again, moving his hands in a circular motion around Taeil's clothed belly. "He just.. mesmerised me, you know? Every time his lips would fold to sing the verses to the song, his dimples would deepened depending on how wide his lips would stretch or smile even. I found it so cute."

Taeil smiles down at Taeyong, watching the fondness coat his face like foundation to the skin. It reminded him of Johnny telling the the twins stories he had never heard before, with the brightest smile Taeil always sees when Johnny's caught sight of him and when he found out he was going to become a father. Taeil could relate wholeheartedly to Taeyong's reminiscence. 

"It's a good thing you're going to get married to him soon then." Taeil states, leaning back in his chair and fixing the pillow behind his back.

"Yea, I can't wait." Taeyong says with a little airiness to his tone, and Taeil could tell. He could practically see the stars flutter in Taeyong's eyes when stared up at him in that exact moment.

Taeil was going to make a joke at Taeyong being whipped, being very biased towards himself, but another moment stole the spotlight before Taeil could even breath a say. If anything, Taeil and Taeyong had probably stopped breathing when they heard the elder's marital name.

"Mr. Seo?" Chan calls Taeil, his voice soft and tiny sounding as he peeps into the room from the corner he hid himself. 

It took Taeil a minute to answer and that was encouraged by Taeyong, gently yet eagerly, tapping his leg to respond and partially to keep his surprise dormant. "Y-yes Chan."

"Are you okay?" His small voice asks, still glued to the corner of the door frame.

Taeil smiles, turning away from Taeyong to look at Chan better. "Yes, I am." Taeil wanted to return the question himself but he figured it might be too much for the younger child at the moment. "I'm okay."

"Are you sure? I-if you need something you can ask Chan?" The little boy suggests with a stutter, uncovering his body bit by bit, his timid hands holding onto the edge of the doorway frame. "I-if Mr. Seo feels hurt, d-don't be scared to ask Chan help."

"Sweetie.." Taeil whispers, eyes becoming glossy from hearing Chan's voice for the first time. Taeil didn't get why that was the first thing Chan asked him, mind still trying to find the most subtle reason for the child's curiosity, but at least he was talking to him. 

"Thank you, Chan. I'm sure, I'm okay." Taeil simply answers, wanting Chan to speak to him more but not wanting to be overbearing and force him to. He wants him to gradually open up to him on his own, so Taeil leaves it at that with a reassuring and warm smile. 

Chan nods, his innocent doe like eyes looking away quickly and searching for something when his eyes made contact with Taeyong's.

Taeyong puts two and two together when Chan hesitates to move, his smile refusing to stay hidden itself.

"He's sleeping." Taeyong tells him, palm of his hands squeezing the expanse of his slim thighs that are pressed together. "When he's awake I'll let you play with him." 

Chan looks at Taeyong almost shocked that he knew what he was thinking, holding his head down when his cheeks got heated. He nods again and for the first time in a month, Taeil saw Chan smile for the second time in one day. He didn't know about anyone else, maybe Taeyong would agree with him, but that was a record worthy to be highlighted in the Guinness book of world records.

~+~

"So, Chan showed emotions today, huh?" Johnny mumbles, massaging cocoa butter to Taeil's belly on request of said male.

"Gosh, Johnny, you should have seen him." Taeil says, taking the face mask from his face and disposing it to the side bin by their bed. "He was blushing, probably from embarrassment, hiding by the wall and poking his head out for us to see him. He was so adorable!" Taeil almost squeals, legs wrapped around Johnny's hip and belly exposed for the welcomed hands, Johnny sitting between his legs.

"It's sad that someone could treat such an innocent child like Chan as a doormat, though, thinking about it now." Taeil adds after, mood changed as today's action sunk into his mind. The conversation with Johnny of what Chan went through fresh in his memories. "I still can't believe they would hit him. He's been so helpful, even too helpful, in every way possible and he's so sweet. Why would they.. h-how.."

"I know baby," Johnny breaths out, giving Taeil's belly a final rub then pulling his nightgown down to cover the exposed area. "It's the reality we live in and there isn't much we can do to stop it, but we can help to make a difference when it presents itself, and that's what we're doing."

Taeil nods at what Johnny says, not really listening because his mind conjured up the most awful things he could think of happened to Chan before they saved him. Them hitting him, working him like a slave, forgetting to feed him, restricting him from educational experiences, and so much more. What could possess someone to abuse a child? Taeil couldn't point his mind to it, tears falling down his cheeks just from the thoughts of someone doing that to his child. He didn't even want to think about it.

"Hey, don't cry." Johnny coos, stretching his arms forward and thumbing the tears away as they fall from Taeil droopy eyes. "Stress isn't good for you and the babies right now, love. Calm down for me, hm? Will you relax for me, honey?"

Taeil shakes his head, trying to will away the fountain that threatens to run down his face as he hold onto Johnny's hands that are on his face. He closes his eyes, following Johnny breathing in and out to regulate his inconsistent breathing.

"I'm trying but it hurts to know someone had to suffer like that. Like you, Johnny. No one deserves that and it's so unfair. God, why can't I stop crying!" Taeil almost yells, using his forearm to wipe his face that has already reddened from the action.

As soon as he moves his arm away, Johnny leans forward and presses a soft and long kiss to his lips. "You gave me the courage." He whispers against the older's lips. "I'm here because of you."

Sniffling, Taeil opens his eyes to look at Johnny when he moves away, missing the contact. "What?"

"I remember the first time I saw you." Johnny starts, playing with Taeil's fingers. "I never had a neighbor before you, so that was my first contact with anyone outside that house."

"I remember you telling me that."

"Yea. I was eight at the time and you were 10, and I was taking the garbage out when I saw you stooped down in our shared yard space planting watermelon seeds because you loved them so much." Johnny chuckles, looking down at Taeil's tummy.

"You meant everything to me back then. Like the moon to the dark sky paving a path to life." Johnny adds, voice as soft and as sweet as cotton candy. "And you still mean everything to me now. Several years have passed and nothing has changed nor diverted the love I have had and still have for you."

"Johnny.." Taeil mutters, a tear slipping down his cheek and onto Johnny's hand, his heart doing acrobatics in his chest.

Johnny was staring deep into his eyes, almost like he was reading him as he speaks. "I didn't want to leave you, back then, but I saw an opportunity where I could be better for you, do so much for you and myself. And I remember not wanting to lose it if it meant giving you everything you deserved and more. I knew that it was love that I felt the moment I understood the feeling and I knew if it was meant to be, faith would lead me right back to you."

Johnny spoke with so much resolve and confidence, like he was more than absolutely positive Taeil would be there waiting for him. And he wasn't wrong. Somewhere, deep into the back of Taeil's brain, buried deep enough that subconsciously, he knew he was waiting for something. Someone. And his mind and body somehow knew he wouldn't have felt completed without that missing puzzle piece.

Johnny continues. "I know you didn't know I was being abused by my uncle, though I figure you had a faint idea, and you felt somewhat responsible for my unfortunate childhood with him, but I need you to understand it wasn't you that was at fault, it was him. It will always the person who is willing to raise their hand against an innocent child, hitting them until they are numb and broken. Not you."

Taeil just stares, the fog in his mind clearing out from the quick shift Taeil caused due to him thinking way too far in a moment he should be frolicking in thoughts of happiness.

Taeil ends up nodding, eyes now glossy from crying and tears almost seizing to exist. "God, why do I keep doing this.."

"Doing what? Being selfless? Caring? Someone who's caring lives himself?" Johnny justifies, face somewhat firm yet warm as he stares at his husband. "There is nothing wrong so don't make it seem that way. You have the best interest of others and even Chan has come to realize that."

"What do you mean?" He asks, brows creased at the mention of Chan.

"You said he randomly left the tv room to ask if you're okay, right?" Johnny asks, thumbs still rubbing against Taeil's soft and supple skin when the older nods. "Two nights ago, you had to be rushed to an hospital and Chan had to witness all of that. The person who has been looking after him for over a month now with nothing but genuine care and love, in pain and panic. As a child his age, I would have been frightened too, scared even."

Johnny got up after that, allowing Taeil to think for a while. He moves Taeil's legs from around his hip, getting up from the bed with a groan and the pop of his joints to turn the bedroom light off and leaving the door ajar in case Chan needed them.

Johnny might actually be.. right. No, he is right. It couldn't have been a coincidence that Chan talked him earlier in the day and to ask if he's doing well at that. Did Taeil worry him that much? Taeil smiles, an act he's been doing rather often throughout the day especially since Mark was there and Chan really did smile.

Taeil plays with his fingers on top of his belly, now leaning away from the mountain of pillows that was at his back being replaced with Johnny taking its place and sitting behind him. He loops his arm around and above Taeil's belly, pulling him closer to himself, and ducking his head into the crook of the shorter's neck and nosing at his warm skin.

"Chan likes you, Taeil. Despite him not talking or smiling, he is always by your side the moment he sees you unless he knows you need your space. You're making a difference in his life, bit by bit. Just as you did, the day you moved into the house beside me."

"Baby?" Taeil calls after a while of pleasant tranquility, in the silence that the darkest seems to bring, threading his fingers with Johnny's own longer ones, their wedding bands clicking when they make contact.

"Yes, beautiful?"

"I love you so much." He breaths out, the only words he could use to express to Johnny how he felt in that moment, overflowing with the abundance of love and pride he felt for his significant other. "I really love you Johnny. So, so much." He repeats again, squeezing Johnny's hand to contain his emotions. 

His husband really has a knack for screwing with Taeil's emotions because right now, he doesn't know how much more love he can take from Johnny. It's welcomed, of course, will always be but damn is it a lot.

Chuckling softly, Johnny whispers back. "I love you endlessly."

And Taeil's stomach does somersaults.. or maybe it was the fetuses doing somersaults. Either way, Johnny did that. Made him love the taller more. At this rate, the babies are going to pop out loving Johnny before even meeting their daddy.


	4. Chapter Four

Johnny never cries.

Taeil has never once found it odd, but he was still curious at the fact he had never seen Johnny cry before.

They have known each other for years now, separated for a while but the connection still remained. Taeil has witnessed quite a few incidence where his husband got some serious wounds and he didn't even bat an eye. Johnny scraped his knee and broke his arm once jumping off a swing, face busted from being involved in a fight to defend Taeil, and the latest, a year ago, a gunshot wound to his shoulder. Even then, Taeil was the one doing all the crying and Johnny just watched him with a reassuring smile.

It wasn't odd, but Taeil sometimes wonder if Johnny even feels pain.

Currently, Johnny had the week off from work, Taeil was riding close to his due date and Chan has become closer to them. Chan will be staying with them for two more weeks before his uncle come for him so Johnny and Taeil made the decision to have a small get together for Chan when everyone was available, because unlike him, they had to go to work.

The intention was to show Chan that they will always be there for him and he can view them as family even though they aren't related by blood. Everything was planned for this small get together. Taeyong and Kun would prepare the food, Johnny and Jaehyun set up outside on the lawn, and himself and Ten would have the privilege to order them around while they watched the kids. It was a solid plan.

He wasn't feeling his best since he woke up 6:45 am but that wasn't new to him. Quite frankly, since his third trimester started he hasn't been feeling a hundred percent functional. Carrying two kids is hectic on his body and in no way was he ready for this, but he had to prepared for the unknown. They wanted babies and he was mentally ready for the challenge. Well, kind of.

His belly had gotten significantly bigger and round with his weight increasing right alongside it and if he wasn't in constant discomfort, he would be rather insecure of his features. Either way, Johnny has made it his sworn duty to make Taeil as comfortable as he could given his time away from him due to work and he will forever be grateful. Taeil believes that even if he wasn't ready for kids or even the thought of carrying, he would have wanted this for Johnny if not for himself because he had the premonition that he wouldn't regret it.

Taeil struggled with the weight of his belly when he had to go to the kitchen, hand pressed into his hip to take pressure off his back. He is to check into the hospital tonight, his bag and necessities already put together and packed for the long procedure as well as stuff for the newborns. They ensured everything they needed was there, and being the perfectionist Taeil is at times, he even added stuff he _might_ need depending on.. anything really.

He made coffee for Johnny, a glass of water for himself and he would make hot choco later for Chan.

"Baby I told you to relax," Johnny whispers into Taeil's ear, popping up behind the expecting, hands wrapping around the expanse of Taeil's belly that was clothed in his cotton nightgown. "I don't need coffee-- okay that's a lie but I can make it myself."

Taeil chuckles, leaning back into the taller's embrace, face morphs in discomfort when he puts his glass of water down.

"You okay?" Johnny asks, "Taeil we could postponed this for another time and check into the hospital early. You've been irritated since last night."

"I'm f-fine."

"Baby.."

"Johnny, this is the only day everyone will be available before Chan leaves. I'm used to this by now so please, sweetheart, you relax." Taeil comforts, padding his thumbs over Johnny's thin skin on his veiny hands. "Besides, I'm really not feeling all that bad."

Breathing through his nose, he dips his face into Taeil's neck, emitting giggles from said expecting male as he nuzzle against the sensitive skin. "If you need me. For anything, Taeil. Anything. Call me. Even if it is the slightest increase in any sort of pain. Call me."

"Okay--"

"Promise me." Johnny adds, as serious as ever, face still in the crook of Taeil's tender and cocoa butter scented neck. "Promise me, baby."

"I.. promise Johnny." 'Why are you being so serious?' Taeil wanted to add. He didn't need to see Johnny's face to know he wasn't sporting a smile right now like he usually does with him. Something is probably bothering his husband and he doesn't feel the need to share it with Taeil as to not worry him. Most times Taeil can read Johnny like an open book. On other days, he's left in the dark until Johnny shines a little light.

After another minute or so, Johnny mutters a breathy 'good' before leading Taeil over to the dining table to prepare breakfast himself instead of the latter. Taeil accepts his faith and watches Johnny cook while he sips on his water, legs propped up on one of the chair to elevate a bit of the pressure from his back and relax his swollen ankles.

As he watches him, Chan joining a moment after with the mood and smile of a happy child, he couldn't help but seriously wonder what was bothering Johnny to demand him to promise him something that was inevitable if something were to happen. Johnny has been a little antsy three weeks to the due date but today has probably taken the cake.

Was he nervous?

His thoughts were short lived as Johnny place breakfast on the table. Oatmeal pancakes with honey, and eggroll with spinach and cherry tomatoes. Always denying the healthier version of anything Johnny prepare solely for Taeil and the babies health, Chan opt for a simple sugary cereal with vanilla almond milk.

And that's how their morning went until the guests arrived.

The first to show up were the Qian family, not surprisingly. Kun and Ten were always early for majority of wherever they planned to go. Being late was just something they aren't used to so when it does happens it genuinely puzzles them.

"Mommy porse, pease? Hold porse?" Xiaojun asks as soon as they stepped foot into their house, the toddler staring up at Ten expectantly, holding onto Kun's pinkie finger with one small hand while the other carried a juice box.

"Not now, sweetie. Mommy will give it to you when we are sitting okay?" Ten coax, soothing smile projected at his son, sporting a fuller and rounder bump. 

Pouting, Xiaojun nods before handing his juice box over to Ten like he usually does when he doesn't want something anymore. "Upsie?" He requests, being the obedient child he was when not influenced by sugar. "Mommy up!"

Having to keep conversation with their toddler, they admittedly kept the greeting towards Johnny, Taeil and Chan curt and short while making their way to put their stuff down on the counter. "Nuh uh. Mommy can not give Xiao any upsie right now, remember?" Kun takes the juice box instead while Ten leaves them to sit on the sofa.

Gasping, Xiaojun nods quickly before raising his arms to Kun. "Daddy upsie?" He asks instead. He would really prefer to go to his mommy but he said he can't, so he won't. There is no hard feelings but Ten was softer than Kun and, ultimately, comfort wins any battle to a toddler his age.

Kun grants the request, Xiaojun wiggling in the embrace as he buries his face into the crook of his neck. Ten tried to hide the smile on his face from the fondness of the child and husband interacting, but it was impossible when Taeil sometimes have the eye of an hawk.

"Whipped!" Taeil sings as he walks past Ten, sipping on a drink of chilled water. Ten laughs then fakes throwing a cushion Taeil's way as Kun brought Xiaojun over.

The second, and last, persons to arrive were _Jungs_. As usual, Mark was sleeping in Jaehyun's arm, their bags carried in the taller's other available hand while Taeyong tags along beside them carrying himself like his fiance prefers.

"Jae, at least let me carry the bags." Taeyong mutters, fingers slipping to the back of Jaehyun's palms that were carrying the loads. "I feel really bad. You came home so late, you should be resting."

Turning to kiss his significant other on his forehead, he whispers against it. "And I said I'm fine, baby. Don't worry." 

"But Jae.." He pouts, looking up with his bottom lip jutted out and eyes as wide as saucers and as innocent as a child going into adolescence, completely blocking out the audience in their vicinity.

"You do way more than me so let me help when I can, in my own way, okay?" Jaehyun coos, coddling his fiance, itching to caress his face but opting for a quick peck to his lips instead. And maybe he'd steal a few more after seeing the redness to Taeyong's ear due to the sheer presents of himself, but Ten being the man he is just had to ruin it.

"Gross, you guys. Ew." Ten comments, interrupting the moment like a true attention hogger, making a childish facial expression at them that feign disgust. He just walked out to where they are with a glass of water in his hand while a finger slid his black, shoulder length, hair behind his ear, Xiaojun trailing behind him with giggles for days.

Giggling and parroting his mommy's words, Xiaojun repeats. "Ew!" With Ten's purse held in his clutch as he bounces on his toes with joy.

Rolling his eyes with a smile, Jaehyun walks away to put the bags down and Mark on a bed, deliberately ignoring Ten to acknowledge Xiaojun instead. Taeyong tries his best to conceal his embarrassment from Ten as he walks over to Xiaojun to greet him, and ultimately, shower the little angel with kisses.

They weren't a big group of friends but with babies joining the picture every now and then, they grow bigger and closer without putting themselves out there. Johnny and Taeil have known each other way longer than everyone else in their small group-- of course omitting his disappearance when they were younger. Otherwise, they were a rather happy and understanding group together.

They were in their areas now, everyone taking their position to get everything in place. The arrangement remain as how Taeil planned it and it was more or less going as smoothly as it could.

"Hello? Am I talking to chickens? I said put the damn bench in the center. That's nowhere near the center you big, tall, uncoordinated poops!" Ten comments, taking the authority thing to its full advantage as he fans himself with a Chinese bamboo fan, and using his foot and an occasional finger to direct their movements. "Swear they're all limbs and no sight."

Taeil laughs behind his glass of non-caffeinated iced tea that Taeyong made for him and Ten, watching as the father and soon-to-be father roll their eyes at Ten's antics. It's something they are all used to and are hoping it's not passed down to sweet, sweet Xiaojun.

"Look, look! There. That's the center." Ten points with his sandal covered foot, toe lifting just a bit to emphasize the position. "Xiaoxiao, baby, show uncles where mommy is pointing."

Looking over his shoulder at the call of his name, Xiaojun jumps up from where he sat on the grass with Chan and a woke Mark, palms pressing into the ground to aid in lifting his small body. He skips to Ten, face messed up with dirt and dried juice, a true horror to almost any parent eyes. 

"Yes mommy?" He answers, everything after his name flying right pass his small knowledge of the minimal amount of vocabulary his daddy taught him and he actually remembers.

"Oh sweetheart, look at your face. Daddy will have to clean this up." Ten comments in a concentrated whisper, attention drawn away from the resolute position that Johnny and Jaehyun dropped the bench at. Center be damned.

"Why daddy? Mommy seems fully capable." Kun adds as he steps out from the sliding door, a sandwich on a ceramic plate for Ten.

"Mommy is busy being a boss." Ten answers like it was a true profession, taking the plate from Kun with a distracted mind. "Clean it now, please. I don't want my baby being an advocate for germs."

"Ten, he's one. He's practically the president until he reaches the 'ew' phase." Taeil says behind his glass of iced tea, placing the cup down to steal a triangle of Ten's sandwich. "Well, unless that ew is directed towards the cleanliness. But forget clean until he touches teen."

"Look at you knowing shit when you haven't even popped the buns out the oven yet." Ten scuffs, amused grin on his lips, swatting Taeil's grabby hand away from his snack. "Either way, I want my mini me cleaned."

"Baby, your words. Tender age. Learn literally anything but what you teach them." Kun highlights, his tone suggesting what Ten knows. He turns to Xiaojun after a tsk, his innocent, messy, chubby face looking up at him. "Let's get my angel cleaned up, hm? Chan, come with Mark as well. We're going to change."

And the group left, Chan helping Mark to stand then holding his hand as they followed behind Kun, who had Xiaojun up in his arm, like ducklings marching behind the mother duck.

Ten shrugs at what Kun says when he turns his back, childishly sticking his tongue out at him before biting into his sandwich.

When everyone was ready, Johnny, Jaehyun and Kun brought the food out, Taeyong carrying the paper plates and disposable utensils. The expecting pair leaving from their spot while Johnny carries their chairs over being that they should be avoiding putting pressure on their backs which the bench doesn't prevent.

They sat and the small party started.

Earlier on they played games, running around on the vast yard space Johnny and Taeil has, and becoming identical to the colour of the soil. Ten and Taeyong were mortified after they saw Chan, Mark and Xiaojun parading around with stains so deep they will probably have to get rid of the clothes itself. And it didn't make it any better that Johnny and Jaehyun were encouraging the act, themselves running around with them. Taeil was unfazed the whole time, as cleanly as he is, he knew Johnny was gonna take care of it so he thought they should wreak havoc because it was fun seeing his friends terrified expressions.

"Daddy! Nooo. Mark play!" Mark complains after freshly being washed up and dressed in clean clothes. "Daddy play, peaseee?" 

"I can't, big man. Playtime is over. It's time to eat!" Jaehyun coos, much like he does to Taeyong, Mark sitting on his lap. "And mommy brought your favourite. Watermelon!"

Gasping, interest peaked immediately. "Melo?" Mark tilts his head up to look at his dad's face, the toddler's skin having a little sheen from the sunscreen Taeyong rubbed on him.

"Yes. So, you need to eat up because mommy brought it just for you. Okay?"

"'K daddy." The toddler nods, looking away from Jaehyun to survey the table for the fruit, his tiny hands and finger stretching towards the table. Taeyong ends up handing him a piece after putting a bib around his neck, brushing his hair back with his finger and smiling at his baby.

"What do we say to mommy?" Jaehyun asks after munching on some cantaloupes, a little of the juice running down his chin. After taking a bite of popcorn chicken, Taeyong uses his thumb to wipe the juice away from his fiance's face like it was nothing and went back to putting food on a plate for Mark to eat.

""Shank you mommy!"

Jaehyun kisses the top of his head then went onto grabbing anything at arms length so he could fuel up too. Playing with kids as energetic as the three present took a real toll on the body whether he admits out loud or not.

"Where the soju at! It's not a party unless we drinking!" Ten shouts out of nowhere, making Mark flinch and drop his watermelon. Luckily, Taeyong caught it before it fell to the ground because Mark would have been crying a waterfall regardless of the abundance on the table.

"The only thing your pregnant ass is drinking is some apple juice." Taeil comments under his breath, looking away at Johnny and playing with his ear as Ten turned to glare at him.

"Hey!" Ten retorts.

"Soji!" Xiaojun cheers, Ten's personal mockingbird. "Mommy soji!" He giggles after and Kun just sighs with a chuckle, handing a slice of cantaloupe to the toddler. He knew Ten wasn't serious so he ignores it for the fun of it.

"No talking while eating, sweetheart." Kun comments, ignoring what Ten said and actually pouring him a glass of apple juice. Taeil had to conceal his laugh as he watched Chan eat, Ten accepting the drink with a pout Kun kissed away.

"Uncle what is soju?" Chan asks, innocent eyes lurking for anyone to answer him.

"Johnny.." Jaehyun coughs, head held down as he wipes Mark's mouth.

Johnny laughs, almost like he was caught off guard. "Gee, thanks for the notif."

After Johnny explains what is soju, endless gaze sent Taeil's way, they continued to talk amongst themselves. They ate, talked, laughed again, and tried to include the kids as much as they could until it was time for Taeil to leave. Although the get together was for Chan, Taeil couldn't help feeling like it was a sending off party for himself.

He couldn't eat what Kun and Taeyong prepared due to the him having the surgery later on that day but it was enjoyable enough seeing them eating. At least, everyone but his husband.

Taeil could genuinely see Johnny trying to hide his true emotions, the emotions he can't quite grasp since it started. And it wasn't like he wasn't enjoying the company and the happiness spewing from everyone but it just seemed like something was definitely on his mind.

They didn't get to spend as long as they would like with it probably being the last time they would see Chan before another long time. It was truly sad but legally he had to go with his uncle. If anything, the uncle was a really nice guy and they felt like Chan would definitely be in great hands.

After telling everyone farewell, Chan staying with Taeyong, Jaehyun and Mark for a while, Taeil and Johnny got the stuff they'd need right down to the tee. Nothing was left behind as they started on their journey to the hospital, Taeil doing his best to break the silence that was created between them. Johnny tried to indulge him, grasping Taeil's hand in his as he drove, a small smile on his lips.

Johnny was nervous and Taeil could tell.

"Johnny?"

"Yes baby?" He answers softly, mind concentrating on the road as he drives. "Feeling okay?"

"As okay as can be.. but are you? You know, okay?" Taeil asks, hand still loosely held in Johnny's grasp while his other hand rest on the hill of his belly. He was looking at his significant other, the side of his head gently pressed against the headrest of the seat. "Babe, it okay to feel nervous."

Johnny comes to a smooth park at their destination, a sigh flowing from his lips the moment the engine stops. He chuckles after, leaning his head back and unbuckling his seatbelt. "That obvious, huh?"

Taeil simply nods, a soft smile on his moisturized lips.

"Aren't I suppose to be saying that though? You're the one going through with the procedure and all I can do is sit on the sideline and wait." Johnny breaths out with a little tremble to his voice. "I don't like this feeling, Taeil. It feels suffocating."

"Do you.. do you want to tell me what's bothering you?" Came Taeil's timid voice that choose now to deceive him.

"It's risky, love." He says after a while, like he had to think about it before he engages, leaning to the side and bringing Taeil's hand up to his lips to place a gentle kiss to supple skin. "I'm scared.. for the first time in my life, Taeil, fear is eating me alive. I look at you and your smile reassures me that I'll see it again after the surgery, but then another side of me wonders if I'll really be able to see that smile again.. I'm terrified."

Johnny didn't look at him as he spoke like he usually does, something he has grown used to, and it further proves more that his spouse was really scared for Taeil. Taeil bit his lips and kept quiet as the taller continues to talk.

"Back when I was younger, I thought what I went through was normal so I didn't have any real fears. Now? I feel like I'm fucking losing it." Johnny sighs again, the air brushing against Taeil's skin. "I'm so sorry baby. I know I should be providing moral support right now. Especially right now, and I promise I will but I need a few minutes catch myself up. Okay?"

Pulling his hand away from Johnny, Taeil places his palm on his cheek, turning the taller's face his way. He could see the panic that rose in Johnny's face before it relaxes.

"No. I know you think you're burdening me right now but you really aren't. Honey, I'm nervous too. I get it and it's probably for a different reason, but you have to tell me when you're feeling like this. We should help each other."

"B.. but the midwife said.." Johnny stutters, something he almost never do.

"Yea, I know what he said but do I look distress? I don't. We're here for each other, baby. I know I'm the one going through the procedure but your health is just as important in all of this. Don't beat yourself up because it's perfectly normal." Taeil says firmly, thumbing away at Johnny's skin. "I'll be okay, honey. I promise I'll fight against all odds to make my way back to you guys. You never give up in whatever you do, so I won't either."

"Is it.. is it okay to not feel ready too? Do you think I'll be a good father?

"Oh honey.." Taeil mutters, pulling Johnny head to his neck after unbuckling. "It's okay. I know you'll be a great dad, Johnny. You'll be okay, trust me. We're in this together."

"I always have." Johnny whispers, breathing through his nose after shutting his eyes for a short while.

And that's the first time Taeil had ever seen such insecurity in his husband, and he didn't see him any less. If anything, it only drew Taeil in even more. Johnny trusts him enough to see a side like that, such vulnerability that Taeil thought only he possessed. He feared for Taeil and the babies and that's the purest thing Taeil has ever seen.

When they got to the operating room, he felt the full blow of the trust Johnny has for him. Taeil felt mesmerized because for the first time in what felt like ages, he saw Johnny cry.

As soon as the first baby was out and they announced it was a boy, and Johnny got a glimpse of the newborn for the first time, his baby boy, he smiled. But then Taeil saw the tears welled up in his eyes, and ran down his cheek. 

Well shit.

Taeil fell even harder and he doesn't feel like getting up because it felt too damn good. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I use mommy and daddy in this context to identify the responsibility and role of the individuals in a relationship. I felt like I needed to clear that up~  
> Sorry for any grammar and misspelling mistakes, i am severely tired as of updating this chapter. I sincerely hope you enjoyed.


	5. Chapter Five

"Hey babies," he whispers, dim lights coming on to shine over the cribs that carried precious gems in them. "Daddy's here."

It's been over a month since the twins were birthed and Johnny, as tired as he may be, always found time to sneak a peek at them before committing to sleep. He's yet to be caught because Taeil is almost always resting to recover from the surgery. Not that it was a bad thing to be caught but he does have to work in a few hours.

Their twins are beautiful. All bias aside. They have tiny noses, he realizes each time he carries either one of them in his arms, like right now. Their hands were ten times smaller than his own, feet so small that the pairs could hold in the palm of Johnny's hands.

Donghyuck, the twin he just picked up, peacefully sleeping unbothered. He had a little mole on his chest and one on his face, a detail so small that you could barely see it but it was huge to Johnny. When they were first birthed into the world, one twin could hold in both of the father's palms but now they've gotten bigger and it's so amazing. 

Babies are a miracle.

He brushes his index finger along Donghyuck's cheek, mesmerized at how feather like the texture of his skin is. After another minute of admiring his son, he places him back gently as to not wake him nor his sister. It took some self persuasion to put his child back in the crib but it had to be done.

"Now I know how Jaehyun and Kun feels." He whispers to himself, a little airy chuckle coming after as he mentally relives the moment of him officially becoming a dad.

"Sure thing, daddy." He hears behind him and knows immediately that he's been caught. "Look who's creeping in the middle of the night. Well, morning rather."

"Who? Me? I just made the wrong turn." Johnny doesn't even bother to try with the lie, turning away from their babies to admire the person that made his world, this euphoria.

Playing along, Taeil smiles as Johnny embraces his middle with strong arms after closing the door behind them. "Sure, 'cause our room door has 'Congratulations! It's Twins!' on it."

"Huh? Weird. Never saw that early."

Taeil laughs, accepting the set of lips that presses on his, wrapping his arms around his husband's neck. "Did you not see it the other nights as well, hubby?" Taeil pecks the tip of his nose, eyes lost with the pair before his.

They stay like that for a while, Johnny's thumbs massaging his lover's sides and down to his hips. "Thank you." He mutters, kissing the shorter's lips, and this time, with known passion. "Thank you so much."

"Oh my gosh, honey. It's been a month. You don't need to thank me." Taeil says before he's being pick up, gasp escaping his mouth when Johnny carries him. He's been a bit (very much) insecure about his weight --and his appearance-- as he trickles slowly to how he once looked, or close to it, and Johnny picking him up doesn't help in the slightest. "Johnny stop. I'm heavy." 

"No you're not, baby."

"But I am."

"I'll be the judge of that."

He carries Taeil to their room and lies him down, sliding onto the bed and embracing him from behind. His arm is gently around the smaller's waist, hand overlapping Taeil's and intertwining with shorter's fingers. Time could freeze right now because this is it. All he thought he could never have, he has right now. He's either the luckiest man alive or this was planned ahead by God. Either way, he's blessed.

"Johnny?" Taeil whispers.

"Yes baby?" Johnny answers almost immediately after.

"Please don't get upset but.. could you not, you know, do stuff like that?"

"Stuff like what?"

"Lifting me.. and stuff like that. I'm scared something might happen." Taeil finishes, almost like it was harder to say or pass through his lips, and Johnny knew exactly why it was.

"Have I ever told you why I fell in love with you?" Johnny begins, thump rubbing against smooth skin.

Taeil doesn't reply right away, almost like he was anticipating the taller's response. "Yea.."

"Then I guess you forgot so let me enlightened you." Johnny breaths out, his breath fanning against Taeil's neck. "I thought you were beautiful-- from a youngster point of view. And I don't say beautiful because of only your outer appearance, but in the sense that when you spoke to me I felt reawakened."

"Oh God, Johnny. I just--"

"Let me finish. I can hear the insecurity in your voice, and, as your husband, it doesn't sit right with me." Johnny interrupts calmly, as to not make Taeil feel any less than he feels now. "Taeil.. I was reawakened when I thought only you're beauty would suffice. I couldn't look at anyone the same after I meant you."

"So, if you think a little healthy weight gain added to your body will deter me, you're sadly mistaken. I just gained more of you to love, baby." He pauses with his confession and places a little kiss on Taeil's exposed shoulder. "I wouldn't ever get upset at you for something you find uncomfortable. Albeit, I'm a little sad you feel this way because I think you are gorgeous but I'll follow your request. Your comfort is my responsibility."

Sighing, a little smile adorning his lips, Taeil presses more into Johnny's embrace. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I don't mind reminding you of your irresistible features."

"God.. you have no shame."

"Say that to me again after you're all healed up and I can have my way with your body." Johnny purrs, now having Taeil on his back as he climbs over him, leaving kisses all over his face and on his plush lips. "I could eat you up right now."

Giggling none stop, Taeil tries to move his face away from his husband's attack, lips barely able to move with the other pair against it. "Stop! You're so annoying." 

He pushes his hands against Johnny chest like a false protest with the lack of strength to his arms. Capturing his lips firmly after their little play fight, Johnny's hands find their way to Taeil's and interlock them together as he presses them into the bed. Now, between the shorter's legs, Johnny moves away and just stares at glistening, marbled eyes.

Staring back, Taeil says, "what?"

"My moon," Johnny starts, hair hanging over his forehead and brushing onto Taeil's forehead. "To me, in my eyes.. you're perfect."

And, just like that, lips trembling, tears start to leak from Taeil's eyes, running down the side of his face and onto the pillow as Johnny recaptures his lips with his. Just perfect.

~~~✈

" _I can't believe they've grown so much already. Hello! I'm aunty Lee._ " Ten coos over video call, smiling at the twins that were lying on the comforter laid out on the ground, wide awake. " _Aunty Lee is so sorry he can't snatch you up right now but I promise I will once uncle Kun let's me out from this lockdown._ "

" _You deserve to be lockdown. You're almost due and you won't sit your little ass down and relax._ " Taeyong says from the three way video chat they were having, a bit distracted by Jaehyun changing before him, a pleasant smile on his face. 

" _Hey. If my king doesn't want to get his queen some cookies, then who's gonna get em? I'd ask Xiao but he's so tiny. He can barely reach the counter._ " Ten tsks, the back of Xiaojun's head popping up on the screen in the back as he runs around. 

"You aren't supposed to be eating cookies, sweetie." Taeil comments, watching over the twins.

" _I wouldn't consume it if little Yang here wasn't craving it. Why blame me? Blame Kun's kid._ " Ten protests, pouting and rubbing a hand on the hill of his tummy. " _I'm so over this. Saturday needs to hurry the shit up. I'm avoiding wine for the rest of my life._ "

Taeil and Taeyong laughs at Ten's antics, the younger of the two telling Xiaojun to stop the running around. "I thought he's yours too?"

" _Nah. I can feel it. Totally Kun's. No doubt about it._ " Ten confirms, resolve plastered across his face, very serious. " _He's gonna be wild and that screams Qian Kun._ "

An echo of the door closing resonates in the living room and Taeil already knows who it is. With that, he bits farewell over the phone so he could have Johnny's attention all to himself. "Right.. well, ladies, the husband's home so I gotta go."

" _You're so stingy. As soon as your knight in shining arm, the man that baths in perfection, steps through that door you're blowing us off for him--_ " Ten comments, rolling his eyes in the process before turning around to look at his son because he heard a crash. " _Damn.. Kun!_ " And Ten disappears from the camera, the call still running as he pesters Kun for a frozen fruit smoothie bowl, Xiaojun in the background adding a ' _daddy! juice!_ '

" _The pot calling the kettle black._ " Taeyong scuffs, " _Bye Taeil! I was beginning to lose focus anyway. Kiss Donghyuck and Yeri for me._ " Taeyong blows a kiss across the phone before he's eyeing something before him with a mischievous smirk then hanging up.

Taeil smiles and ends the call that left him and an unresponsive Ten online then turned towards the person that practically made him end a whole 2 hour 41 minutes call. Leaning his head back and looking up at his husband, Taeil giggles when he receives a full kiss on his lips then a few, quick pecks before Johnny is sitting behind him and wrapping his arms around his waist.

Kissing his neck and rocking their bodies from side to side, Johnny looks towards the twins who were just starting up at the ceiling with covered fists in their mouths and Yerim kicking her little legs out.

"God.. thank you."

Taeil didn't say anything this time because it's been nearly three months now and Johnny still thanks him. Seriously, it's a lost cause in telling him that they both deserve praise if he's just going to thank him randomly.

"Did you eat?"

"Mhm.." Johnny hums, closing his eyes after taking a deep breath, chin resting on the smaller's shoulder.

"Then go get some sleep. You've been out since 3 am, baby." Taeil says, lying his arms over Johnny's own that gentle press against his belly. He used to not like Johnny touching there because it's a bit wrinkly now but after voicing that, Johnny kisses him there every night and whispers 'beautiful' against his skin to allow Taeil to feel less insecure of his temporary features. Sometimes Taeil feels like a sacred being because Johnny basically worships anything Taeil does.

"I will. Right after I charge up a little. Aren't you tired?" He replies, referring to hugging his lover.

"Yea but it's nothing compared to when the twins were younger. I'm okay, plus I finished the book I was editing today and I sent it to the company so I'm a little free until otherwise." Answers Taeil in a reassuring tone.

They say nothing for a while then a yawn and sneeze from Donghyuck filled the silence of the room and they look at him and chuckle.

"Hey Johnny?"

"Yes, love."

"Wanna hear a secret?" Taeil whispers, detangling Johnny's arms from his waist, shifting to his knees and turning to face the taller.

Looking up, Johnny smirks and indulges. "Sure."

Sitting on Johnny's lap and looping his arms around his neck, Taeil moves his face close to his husband's, lips right near his ear. Taeil whispers, "I've heard no one is perfect. But, in my eyes, you are."

"Are you flirting with me?" Johnny smiles, a tiny dimple forming near his lips.

Smiling, Taeil pecks him and says, "maybe."

And with the twins drifting off to another slumber, like kids again, they giggle and exchange kisses, Johnny tickling Taeil then telling him to be quiet when he is the one causing the problem. They glimpse at the babies every now and then, stealing kisses every now and then. Exchanging pick up lines as if they were strangers out on the street.

Falling for each other every now and then.

They have their ups and downs, silly arguments here and there, loving each other everywhere. In all honestly, nothing and no one is perfect, but through the eyes of an individual, faults making a personality, flawless shaping perception, to them, even if no one else sees it, you are perfect.. through their eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is the end.   
> This fic took longer than expected and way more words that I meant to type. This wasn't even suppose to be 5 parts but lookie here lol.
> 
> Thanks to everyone that took time to read this, waited for updates and comes back. I'm honestly grateful and always will be thankful to everyone.  
> ❤❤❤


End file.
